Lauren's Story 5
by meganstewart155
Summary: Chapter 5 of LAurens story sorry about late update xx


My 5th chapter of Laurens Story, sorry it took so long to update had a lot on my plate recently.

Lauren's POV:

It had been two days since I found out about Lucy spiking my drink and ever since then all I've had is support, it feels nice to be made a fuss of. I even got a call from dad from prison! He sounded very concerned and worried about me on the phone, and I had to get Uncle Jack to convince him it was just a false alarm. I also recently got all this hospital equipment removed from my body too, and was just ordered to get some bed rest, and although things seem to be getting better I am only getting released tonight, but still I am under some strict bed rest by doctors.

I woke up this morning feeling a lot better the pain had eased a bit, but to my disappointment I was still in a hospital... Another disappointment that I soon realized Joey hadn't been there, which was unusual as for the last 2 days he had been there. Soon as I was a bit more alert I was accompanied by a nurse, I knew her quite well actually I had been chatting with her the past couple of days, when Joey hadn't been by my side.

"Good morning Lauren!" she said with her usual cheerful smile and tone.

"Or should I say good afternoon!" she added reaching over to me showing me the time from her watch.

I rubbed my eyes once more and squinted looking at the time 1:45 PM, as soon as I had realized the time my eyes widened in concern, wondering if that was normal or something had been wrong... I mean I had slept for well over 12 hours!

"Is that normal?" I asked with a concerned look on my face.

"Oh don't you worry, your first sleep without a drip attached to you always is for longer, you just needed that boost without it!"

I suppose if you think about it for the past three nights and days I had been on a stabilizing drip which helped me get stronger, my first night without it ought to be different!

"Has Joey been in?" I asked with a quick smile. Hoping she knew who Joey actually was...

"I have to say Lauren everyone's been in to see you this morning, but you have been fast asleep none of them wanted to wake you! I told them that you would be awake later on, so maybe they could come up in the evening with some clothes for you to leave in. But Joey, I think it was insisted he stayed until you awoke, but coincidentally when he was up getting a drink you woke up, he should be back any minute."

As soon as the nurse had said that in strolled Joey, with his usual laid-back pace, but as soon as he met my tiered eyes he looked worried. His look then lead to me looking sad and uncomfortable, he put his coffee on my bed side table and reached for my hand. My weak looking eyes reached for his beautiful blue ones and I all of a sudden began to feel really ill.

"Lauren...what's wrong?" Joey panicked.

"I just feel sick, nothing major" I managed to reply, but my voice was still quiet.

"I can call someone!" He said still panicking.

"No I just need to lie down properly that's all" I retorted.

Joey removed the pillow supporting my back up right so I was lying down, he then felt then the need to put his hand on my forehead, before then wrapping a blanket around me, giving me a hug as he did it. He began to tuck me into bed like a parent would do for a young child, but I could see in his eyes he was very willing to take care of me.

"Is that better?" He asked me calmly.

I smiled and nodded at him weakly, I don't know why all of a sudden I began to feel sick, but lying properly did help it, I guess that was what is meant by strict bed rest. Then out of nowhere a doctor approached my bed putting both his hands on the bed railing, smiling weakly in my direction.

"How are you feeling Lauren, first day without the drip isn't easy, how do you still feel about leaving tonight?

Just as I was about to say something Joey interrupted... "She isn't ready to leave yet!" He had a disgusted look on his face!

"I feel fine lying down, but when I sit up I begin to feel physically sick!" I replied to the doctor ignoring Joey.

"I'm afraid Lauren being in hospital isn't going to help that, being in bed is though, so I recommend strict bed rest!" the doctor glared at me.

Joeys POV:

I wasn't pleased about the idea of Lauren leaving the hospital, and I almost felt it was my duty to look after her, and I will whatever happens to her, I promised Max I would when he was submitted to prison and I will now!

The day went in quick lots of calls going around, people asking what Lauren wanted to be brought for her to wear, how well she was feeling even living arrangements, but in the end the solution was I would be living in Max's house with Lauren, and Abi was going to stay at Jacks. That means I could look after Lauren all the time, and Jack could help Sharon out with the R&R at night and concentrate on the car business by day, it would make life harder and busier for us all but we needed to do it for Lauren, no question asked.

It soon reached 5:00 PM and Jack had driven up with Lauren's clothes to drop us both off at the house. Throughout the afternoon Lauren seemed to look a lot better than when I had first seen her, she actually looked alright for being discharged! She never took long getting dressed and soon we were just waiting on the doctor giving me some care advice, which I much appreciated!

A nurse had to fetch Lauren a wheelchair to get out with, as she wheeled it in to the hospital room Lauren's face screwed up and she looked really uncomfortable.

"I'm not disabled!" she snapped.

"If you feel strong enough to walk Lauren you can" the nurse replied.

Lauren slowly edged of the hospital bed and landed lightly on the floor. She seemed to stop and stabilize herself for a while, then began slowly to walk out the door, she was able to walk to Jacks car, but slowly and rather awkward and wobbly but she managed. I never kept my eyes off her, I was ready to catch her if she fell, and I wanted her to know she could trust me.

The car journey felt long, nobody really said a word, we stopped at the pharmacy to get some medicine for Lauren and we continued the journey home. As we reached home I told Jack to leave us to it an that he could call anytime to check up on Lauren. When i got lauren into the house I told her to just sleep on the couch, and that I'd get her covers. When I had come down stairs she was fast asleep on the couch...


End file.
